The Curious Case of Steven Midoriya
by Baileyhopper
Summary: When investigating a corrupted gem hideout, the crystal gems, and temps, were met with a strange warp pad. Thanks to Peridot, Steven is sent into another world with something called 'quirks' as none other than a green haired baby! Found by a kind woman, what adventures could Steven have in this new world? (rated T just to be safe)
1. STEVEN!

The crystal gems, temps and otherwise, walked through the dingy cave slowly. Their weapons at the ready, eyes and ears alert for any surprise attacks that may be flung their way.

The cave trickled with water from the roof, hitting each of the gems, and humans, on their head, while light was being illuminated from both Pearl's and Peridot's gems. It was very quiet, almost too quiet.

Then Steven sneezed.

Immediately all weapons and eyes were on the fourteen-year-old, and he smiled sheepishly while rubbing his nose. "Sorry," He said, "I didn't think it would be so loud."

The gems and human sighed, lowering their weapons. Pearl raised an eyebrow at Steven, before walking over to the short boy, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Steven," She began, "We have to be quiet. We don't know where the corrupted gem is."

"I know, Pearl, it was an accident!"

"Accident or not," Garnet walked over to the two, her voice low and quiet, "You must make sure to be silent. Vampire sneeze next time." Steven let out a little 'hm' in acknowledgment, before marching forward.

The seven crystal gems walked forward silently, the only sound being their footsteps,the two humans breathing, and the nearly silent 'drip' of water. They continued on like this for a few minutes, going deeper into the cave, until they heard a deafening roar. The crystal gems got their weapons ready, each going into a fighting stance.

They heard scratches and closer roars, and the thud of footsteps.

"It's coming, get ready." Garnet commanded, making everyone nod in agreement. Connie immediately walked over to Steven, and squeezed his hand, whether to reassure herself or Steven, the boy could not tell. Finally the monster appeared.

It was big and gray with long hair covering the top of it's head down to it's stomach- or where the stomach would be. It had no eyes, and it walked on all fours, it's front legs bigger and thicker than the behind. It had a large maw , with fangs pointing out, and rather large ears pointing out from it's hair. The tail was shaped like an axe, with blades coming from the end.

It pawed at the ground twice, before charging at the gems, immediately, everyone jumped- or flew in Lapis' case, out of the way.

The creature skid to a stop a few feet away from the gems, and it stood still ears twitching. That gave the gems enough time to charge, but the corrupted gem heard the footsteps, and immediately turned and roared.

Pearl jumped and threw her spear, and it landed where the eye would be, but it didn't seem to faze the corrupted gem. Seeing this, Amethyst quickly used her spin attack, whip ready, and rolled quickly around the creature's feet, tying it together. The creature stumbled and fell, squirming. But that didn't seem to be enough, as the gem tore through the whip rather quickly, making it disintegrate into light, and standing up once again. The corrupted gem charged towards Steven and Connie, and Steven quickly got his shield ready, while Connie brandished Rose's sword.

The creature was only a foot away, before it was dragged back by someone, leaving marking in the cave floors. Garnet was holding onto the gem's tail, and lifted the corrupted beast above her head, before slamming it on the ground. The beast let out a confused roar, before flipping itself upright once more.

Steven looked to Connie, and the full human nodded. Holding hands, the two rushed to the creature, with a fierce battle cry. In a glow of light, the two fused into Stevonnie, and they quickly ducked under the corrupted gems fist, going under the gems stomach. On the other side, they jumped to a wall and used the force to propel themselves forward, sword in front of them. They sliced the gem on their chest, and the corrupted gem let out another roar.

Stevonnie landed on the other side of the corrupted gem, and Lapis, using what water was dripping in the cave and filling little puddles on the ground, quickly made a lasso, which she used to tie the gem by the neck, holding it back from a rampage against Stevonnie. Garnet jumped up, and gauntlets ready, she slammed down as hard as she could on the corrupted gems head. With so much force, the corrupted gem was slammed to the floor, and poofed into nothing.

There, lying within all the smoke, laid a gem, an Onyx to be specific.

"Good work, team." Garnet complimented, as she walked over to the gem and quickly bubbled it. She tapped the top of the bubble, and sent it back to the temple. Putting her hands on her hips, Garnet turned, and smiled at the rest of the crystal gems.

"We took that sucka' down!" Amethyst boasted, smiling widely.

"It was kinda scary…" Stevonnie muttered, placing a finger to her mouth, before unfusing into Connie and Steven.

"You both did good!" Peridot complemented, walking over and patting Connie harshly on the back. Said human flinched, before smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks, Peridot!" Steven chirped happily.

"We should probably make sure there's no more, though." Pearl said, walking forward, deeper into the cave. She was stopped by Amethyst, who pushed her back just a few inches.

"Chill P, we got the gem, what more could there be?" Amethyst elbowed Pearl in the stomach, before smirking at the tall gem.

"Amethyst, one could never be too careful." The tall gem chided. Amethyst simply rolled her eyes.

"Pearl's right, we need to make sure there's no more." Garnet said, stoic as ever. The fusion walked past the other crystal gems, and deeper into the cave. Pearl turned to look at Amethyst, and gave the purple gem a smug look. Once Pearl turned around to follow Garnet, Amethyst stuck out her tongue.

Lapis grew her water wings, and flew behind Amethyst, while the last three followed on foot. They continued to walk in silence deeper and deeper into the cave. Peridot walked cautiously to Steven and Connie.

"What else do you think is in here?" Peridot whispered, her voice barely echoing in the cave.

"What if it's a monster, like _Slenderman_ or something?" Steven suggested, much to the amusement of Connie, but to the confusion of Peridot.

"What's a _slenderman_?"

"I really doubt it'll be _Slenderman_ , Steven," Connie said, ignoring Peridot for a second. "And Peridot, it's basically a tall person with no face."

"That sounds like the legend of Aragonite, back on homeworld." Hearing this, Lapis slowed her flight down, and landed beside the three. She began to walk slowly, hands behind back, and bent over slightly.

"You guys still talk about Aragonite?" Lapis asked, and Peridot nodded.

"Yeah, it's still pretty famous."

"Guys," Steven interrupted, "What is the legend of Aragonite?" Peridot scoffed lightly, while Lapis gave a side glance to Peridot.

"I can't believe you've never heard of Aragonite! Surely the crystal gems would have told you at one point?" Steven shook his head, and even Connie looked interested.

"Well, basically, Aragonite was one of the first gems ever made, right after the diamonds. But when the gem popped out of her hole, she was...deformed. Tall and lanky, with no face. Tendrils came out of her back, and when she left the hole, she immediately attacked the diamonds. There used to be five diamonds, the legend says, Green diamond was the one who was attacked. She didn't make it." Peridot explained quickly. Steven let out a little 'woah' and Connie glanced at the boy.

"Thats sounds just like _Slenderman_!" Steven exclaimed, smiling. Peridot furred an eyebrow

Up ahead, they heard Pearl scoff, and all attention turned to her.

"Aragonite is just a myth, a folklore, if you will. Shes not real, and the same goes for _Slenderman."_ Pearl said factorially. Peridot glared lightly, while Lapis rolled her eyes.

"And how would _you_ know?" Peridot asked, while the other three looked towards Pearl for her answer.

"It's-"

Garnet held out her arm, and stopped the other gems from walking. Pearl nearly fell over the outstretched arm, seeing as she was looking back towards the crystal temps and Steven. Huffing, Pearl quickly regained her composure, and turned to look at Garnet, who was now crouching. Quietly, the fusion began to sneak deeper into the cave, and gestured the rest of the Crystal Gems to do the same.

They snuck deeper into the cave for about five feet. Garnet then signaled them to stop, which they did. The fusion then slowly walked forward without the others, and gasped.

"You guys can come out." She called after she got over her shock. The other crystal gems exchanged glances before following the fusions orders. Once they saw what was on the other side, they gasped as well.

To Steven, Amethyst, and Connie, it looked like a giant warp pad, with large crystals coming from four points and creating a roof on top of it. To the side, was a small control panel raised up from the ground and slanted. To the rest of the crystal gems, they were aware of what it was.

"No way." Lapis breathed, staring wide eyed and shocked at the pad. Peridot was shaking with excitement, and she quickly dropped on all fours to run quicker to the panel.

"Oh, ho, ho! Yes way! Do you understand what this is!?" Peridot was prodding at the panel, attempting to make it work.

"Uh? A big warp pad?" Amethyst asked, walking over to Peridot.

"A big- are you kidding?!" Peridot was gesturing wildly with her hands. "It's an Interdimensional warp pad! They were working on something like this centuries ago, even before I was created!"

"Wait, you're only a few centuries old?"

"Nevermind _that!_ " Peridot exclaimed, rubbing her hands over the panel. "Do you know how much opportunities we have ?! Think about it! Different dimensions!"

Garnet walked behind Peridot and placed a hand on the much shorter gems shoulder. Peridot glanced up starry eyed, and full of smiles. Garnet slightly winced under her shades. She didn't want to ruin Peridot's dream but…

"It's dangerous, Peridot," Garnet said, making Peridot's smile falter slightly. "It's better to destroy it, and hope no other gems discover it."

"What?!" Peridot exclaimed, arms outstretched. "This is a breakthrough! Infinite dimensions mean infinite possibilities! We could gather other crystal gems from different dimensions and fight against homeworld! We would win!"

"It's still a no, Peridot. Now move."

"No!"

While Peridot and Garnet started arguing, Steven walked over to the warp pad, and stepped on it. He walked on top of the warp pad, and crouched down, feeling the surface. It felt just like the one they had at home. It looked the same aswell, except for the roof and the control panel. Steven gets that it's interdimensional, but wouldn't they have designed it differently?

"Steven," Connie whispered, not wanting to interrupt the argument, that now all gems have joined in. "What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, hey. Just trying to figure out the differences between this warp panel and the one back home." Steven answered back. He tapped his foot against the cool surface, and shrugged. "It doesn't look like much though."

"Maybe they were trying to be discrete?" Connie suggested, also shrugging. "I don't know, just get down from there."

"NO WAY!"

A loud shout interrupted Steven and Connie's conversation. They both exchanged glances, before turning to look at the gems. Apparently Lapis, Pearl, and Garnet had sided together, while Amethyst and Peridot had. Peridot was the one who shouted, and while her back was turned, her tone suggested she was angry.

"We could win this, and I'm not letting any of you mess this up!" Peridot exclaimed. Amethyst leaned over and whispered something too low for the rest to hear. "I know! And thats why I'm going to activate it!"

Without even looking back, Peridot slammed a hand on the panel, and the warp pad glowed. Connie stared wide eyed at what Peridot did, before she turned back to look at Steven. Steven had a look of panic on his features, and he attempted to get off the warp pad. But it was too late.

In a flash of blinding light, Steven was lifted into the air, much like a regular warp pad, but slowly his body began to disintegrate one piece at a time. The gems and human looked on in horror, before the light stopped, and Steven was gone.

" _ **STEVEN!"**_

 **Holy cow, over 2000 words. I think this is my longest chapter I've ever written on here. Well, thanks for reading!  
**


	2. A baby?

' _It hurts'_ Was the first thing Steven thought of when he gained consciousness. Hold on, when did he pass out? Where was he last? Steven opened his eyes, and stared at the blueish greyish sky, it looked like it was going to rain. He attempted to stand, only to find that he could not. His legs and arms felt weak, too weak.

"Augh?" Steven voiced, and he immediately closed his mouth, his tongue licked his gums, and that was all. He had no teeth. "Gab?" Steven tried again, only to find that he could not make out the words. What was happening? He was last with the gems, and Connie, right? What happe-

It hit steven like a pile of bricks. He was warped, somewhere…

' _A different dimension?'_ Steven let out a small 'hm' of acknowledgement, and let out a shaky breath. It was odd, the sky looked the same, and when Steven tilted his head, as best to his ability, the ground looked the same as well; sandy. Well, it mostly looks the same, if not for the momentous piles of junk over to the side. It seemed he was on a beach somewhere.

Feeling small droplets of water on his head, Steven looked back up to the sky. He was pelted with more water, and it continued, till it was a full blown shower.

Steven sniffed, trying to rub his nose, only to notice his pudgy hand, that was smaller than usual. He looked at it in confusion, and again tried to move his arms in a way that it could push him up. He made it a few centimeters up before plopping down on the sand again.

Steven sniffed again, and he coughed.

Looking around, Steven noticed a woman walking with some bags. She was walking in the opposite direction of him, but she seemed in no rush, despite the rain. Maybe it was because she was carrying a rather large umbrella with her?

"Gah!" Steven cried, attempting to gain her attention. She turned around for a second, eyes scanning the surrounding area. She turned back around, seemingly shrugging off the noise.

"Goo! Gah, bah!" Steven called out again, and the woman walked closer to Steven. She hadn't seem to notice him yet- which was odd, considering he's a fourteen year old boy laying on the ground, but she was walking closer, which was a good sign. "Hew, ew!" Steven tried calling out 'here'; but was unsuccessful.

But as the woman walking closer, Steven noticed something odd. She was getting bigger, not in the perspective sense, but in the sense that she was actually growing! Now only a foot away from Steven, the woman gasped, before quickening her pace and walking next to Steven. She crouched down, and placed a hand on Steven's head, before letting out a small 'tsk'. She scooped up Steven quite easily, and placed him on her breast, facing back, so he could look over her shoulder. It was odd, not many could pick up the fourteen year old, usually only the gems, but here she was holding him like he was some sort of baby!

Squirming in her grasp, Steven attempted to be let go, only for the woman to pat his back, while still holding the umbrella in a soothing manner.

"It's okay little baby," She shushed, "I'll take care of you."

' _What does she mean?'_ Steven thought, very confused, but stopping his squirming. He felt oddly soothed in the woman's arms, and being out of the rain helped immensely. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and while Steven wanted to stay awake, it seemed his body had other plans for him. And so, Steven passed out.

* * *

Inko hurried home, grocery bags and baby in one arm, umbrella in another. She didn't know where the baby came from, or who's it was, but she couldn't just leave him- er, her?- them there! The baby was wearing an oversized pink shirt with a star on it, with no pants or diaper, or at least she didn't feel a diaper, and while there were pants where the woman had found the baby, she had decided to not to take them.

How could someone leave a child there, this baby was their own flesh and blood and someone just abandoned them! Looking at the baby who had fallen asleep in her hands, Inko slowed her pace slightly, but not enough. Inko could not have children, that's what the doctors had said. They said she would never be able to have children, and because of that, Hisashi left her. That was two years ago, and while she never could have given birth to a child, she could still raise this baby- maybe she could adopt them?

Arriving at her house, Inko dropped her umbrella for a second, before digging into her pocket to find her keys. Once she had them, she unlocked the door quickly, before rushing inside. She had to be quick, the baby was showing signs of a fever. Shifting the baby into her free hand, Inko closed the front door, and dropped her groceries on the floor- thank god she didn't buy eggs. Walking over the couch, she placed some of the throwable pillows on the floor, before laying the baby down. What should she do to make sure the baby was alright? Soup? Babies can't eat soup, can they?

Then, a light bulb went off, Inko could call Mitsuki, she had a child just last year, and this baby didn't look more than a year old.

Taking out her cellphone, Inko quickly dialed in the number, placing it on her ear, and quietly pacing back and forth in front of the couch- watching the baby all the while. The phone rang four times, before it was picked up.

"Yes? Hello?"

"Mitsuki!" Inko exclaimed, before lowering her voice, seeing as the baby was stirring. "I need your help."

"Okay...? With what?"

"I found a baby and-"

"You found a what?" Mitsuki cut off Inko. "How do you just 'find' a baby?"

"I was going grocery shopping, and I walked by Dagobah Municipal Beach, and I heard noises. So, I followed the noises, and there was a baby! I decided to take them with me, and they have a fever, but I'm not sure what to do!"

"Hm." Mitsuki grunted. She let out a sigh, before answering again. "Keep that baby safe, I'll come over with Katsuki and I'll bring some medicine."

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

Inko hung up the phone, and sighed lightly. She looked over to the baby again, who looked so peaceful despite the panic Inko was feeling, and smiled.

 **Shorter chapter, yes, but I don't think I'll have time later on to update the story. So have this update. If I can update, that's great, If I can't, well, then, I'm sorry.**


	3. Mitsuki arrives!

Inko paced around her living room worriedly. Mitsuki would be coming over any minute, and while she was bringing medicine, Inko couldn't help but feel worried for the child in the meantime. Actually, speaking about the child, Inko can't stop wondering what gender they were. They looked like a male, but she wasn't sure.

Walking closed to the baby, Inko lifted up the shirt slightly to look under. It was confirmed- this baby was a male, but what was that pink thing where there belly button should be? Dropping the shirt, Inko felt it through the fabric. It felt like a gem? Perhaps the baby had a quirk- but that wouldn't make sense, as you start developing quirks when you are about 4-6.

Inko placed a hand under her chin as she mulled this over. She stayed in this position for a few more seconds, before letting out an airy sigh. She glanced at the baby, who was still asleep, and placed a hand on his forehead. He was still very warm.

But, Inko had to admit, the baby was absolutly adorable, with curly green hair and freckles. He, well, looked like her when she was a child. It was odd though, how could a baby look so similar-

Inko's thoughts were cut off by the doorbell. Not expecting this, she jumped slightly, before rushing to the door. On the other side was Mitsuki, carrying a babbling Katsuki, and a bag- probably full of medicine. When Katsuki noticed the door being opened, and who was on the other side, he squealed in delight, and attempted to grab onto the older woman. Inko smiled at this, and gestured for the two to come in, which they did.

"So, where's the baby?" Mitsuki asked, adjusting Katsuki so he was resting on her hip.

"On the couch. I placed some pillows on the floor because I thought he would fall." Inko quickly explained. Mitsuki nodded, before walking over to the living room, and the couch. Being over countless of times, Mitsuki basically knew the place like the back of her hand. Once she reached the couch, she crouched down to get a better look at the baby, who was drooling. Inko fidgeted behind her, hoping that she did the right thing with the pillows.

"Well, you did good, placing the pillows on the floor," Mitsuki said, and the green haired woman let a small sigh of relief. "I brought the medicine, but it doesn't look like the baby's running a fever?" She placed a hand on the baby's forehead, and 'tsked' lightly. "You said the baby was sick, they seem fine."

Now, Inko was confused.

"But he is sick," Inko began to explain. "I checked him not long ago, he was very warm."

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

Inko walked over to the baby, and placed a hand on his forehead. Tilting her head, Inko's face scrunched up in confusion. It didn't feel warm anymore. Letting out a small 'huh' Inko retracted her hand, before staring at Mitsuki.

"It went away, I guess." Inko shrugged. "It's odd though, he was warm just a few minutes ago."

Mituki also shrugged, before standing up. Placing Katsuki on the couch, she then dropped her bag.

"Well," she began "It seems you don't need the medicine anymore, but we still have a problem; what are we going to do with the baby?" Mitsuki looked at Inko, who just looked away. Giving a face, Mitsuki turned around fully to address the green haired woman. "You're not actually thinking about adopting them, are you?"

"Ah, well…" Inko rubbed the back of her neck, while blushing lightly. Mitsuki just let out a heavy sigh.

"Inko," Mitsuki placed a hand on Inko's shoulder. "The best thing would be to hand them over to a foster home, or the police, you know this."

"Yes, but I found them on the beach alone! Wouldn't it be better to adopt him?" Inko asked, hope in her eyes. Mitsuki let out another heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sure, but, it's a huge responsibility. Like, you gotta make sure the baby always in your sights, and it's not like a child, where they tell you what they want, you have to know."

"I can handle it." Inko's chest puffed up slightly. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly at her friend.

"If you say so. But you're the one handling the paperwork."

"Wha- you wont even help me?"

"Nah." Mitsuki smirked in a friendly fashion, while Inko pouted childishly. Seeing her friend pout, Mitsuki let out a small laugh, to which Katsuki joined in too. Inko simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Sorry it was rather short, and with a lot of dialogue! But the next chapter should be longer.**


	4. A quirk? And Steven is sad

Inko first found out that the baby did have a quirk after a week of him living with her. Izuku- as she had decided to call him- and her were walking home from the park, well, more like Izuku was being strolled while Inko walked. When Inko decided to take a shortcut to get home. It would have taken ten minutes if she had gone her regular route, but only three if she took the shortcut.

Wanting to get home a bit earlier, as the sun was already starting to set, Inko took the shortcut, and that's when trouble struck.

"Give me your money, hag!" A voice said behind her, and Inko turned around slowly. There stood a short scruffy man, holding his hands out as a weapon. If the man had a quirk, it was obvious it could be used for harm. Inko gulped nervously, before letting go of the stroller, and holding her hands in a "I surrender" pose.

"I-I don't have any money on me." Which was the truth, she didn't bring any money with her.

"Liar!" Said the man angrily, walking closer to Inko. Inko took a step back. Izuku gurgled something, perhaps trying to comfort his adopted mother.

"No-no! It's true! Search me, if you like!" Inko still held her hands up, while the man let out a small 'hm'. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Inko's side, where her pockets would be, and found nothing. He checked the other side, and found nothing as well. Growling in frustration, the man looked to the stroller.

"Give me your baby, he could make a quick buck on the black market." Inko was horrified, this man wanted her child!

"No!" Inko said fiercely, placing her hands at her side.

"Listen lady, just give me the child, and you get to walk away." The man was walking closer to the stroller, and Inko blocked him. The man growled, and moved his hand closer to Inko. Lights flickered from his hand, before a flame came alive. "I could burn you alive, lady. Just give me the child and no one gets hurt."

"No!" She said fiercely again, glaring.

"You asked for it!" With that, the man attempted to grab Inko's hair, as it would burn quickly, but was pushed back by a glowing pink bubble. Inko stood in shock at the bubbled that contained her and her child, but somehow managed to push the villain back.

She looked to Izuku, whose face was scrunched up- as if he was using all his willpower. Amd just like that, Inko knew the baby must have done it.

The man, who had been knocked back ever so slightly, came charging again, hands blazing. He placed both hands next to each other, and allowed a stream of fire to come forth, encasing the bubble, and making the inside hotter and hotter.

The baby let out a small gasp, but kept the bubble in tact. Inko moved closer to her child, and gave him a hug, so that if the bubble fell, Izuku wouldn't receive most of the burns. Then, a smaller bubble, which was still pretty big to encase both Izuku and Inko, appeared, and the baby lifted a hand, and just like that, they were gone from that alleyway.

They were home, inside the house and in the living room. The bubble popped, and the baby was panting heavily, Inko stared at the child in shock, and in return, she just got a small smile. It was obvious that the baby had a quirk. She had to keep this a secret- he was just a baby, who knows what people may do to him!

-Line break-

When Izuku was four, the family of two went to the hospital, to get a quirk evaluation. Izuku was well behaved, letting the professionals do their work as they took X-rays, and blood tests. It took a small while, but eventually the X-rays were completed, and Inko and Izuku was called into the room.

"Your son does not have a quirk," The doctor said bluntly, before pointing at the X-rays. "He has a double joint, he should not be able to develop a quirk." True to his word, the X-rays showed a two jointed pinky toe. Inko frowned, before turning to look at Izuku, who didn't seem fazed. Inko let out a small sigh, before turning to look back at the doctor.

"But he does." Inko said, and the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Explain,"

Turning to look back at Izuku, who was staring at his feet, Inko smiled lightly. "Izuku, honey, mind showing the doctor your quirk?" Inko asked, and Izuku looked up before nodding.

Standing up, Izuku patted his pants, before outstretching his arm. He summoned his shield, much to the shock of the doctor. Izuku let the shield disintegrate, before summoning a small bubble around him. He also let it disintegrate.

To say the doctor was shocked was an understatement. He looked at Izuku in awe, while the small boy blushed baffully. Izuku rubbed the back of his neck before muttering a small;

"It's not a quirk, but it's something." Which made the two adults confused.

"Honey, what do you mean?" Inko asked, and Izuku looked away.

"Midoriya-kun, what do you mean?" The doctor asked, and the Izuku looked back to the duo.

"It's not a quirk, because I was born with it," Izuku said, shrugging. "It's a gem-I'm a gem. It's just one of the abilities that we have."

"And what are gems?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aliens." Izuku said simply.

"Allright…" The doctor began, clearing his throat. "Midoriya-kun, why don't you wait in the hall for abit, I need to speak with your mother." Izuku nodded, before leaving the room. Inko turned her attention to the doctor.

"It's definitely a quirk," The man started "There is no such things as aliens."

"This is the first time Izuku has ever mentioned gems- although he always did have a gem on his stomach." Inko explained. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"A gem?"

"Yes, he told me a few months ago that it was a Rose Quartz."

"It's a new quirk, is it not? We could call it that." The doctor hummed gently, before speaking again, "Midoriya-san, what is your quirk again?"

"Oh," Inko levitated a thermometer closer to her from a table across the room, "It's attraction to small objects."

"And his fathers?"

"Fire breath, but, Izuku isn't my birth son."

"Hm." The doctor leaned back in his chair, hand on chin. The doctor waited for her to continue, and so she did.

"I found him one day, on the beach. It was raining, and I took him in."

"So, it's not a mutation, then." The doctor concluded, before leaning forward. "Unless, his birth parents have a quirk of a similar caliber. "

"But we don't know that"

"That's the problem." The doctor sighed. He shook his head before smiling. "I'll register your sons quirk as 'Rose Quartz' and he'll be set to go."

Inko smiled and stood from her chair. "Thank you, doctor." She walked out of the room, to see Izuku leaning on the wall. He pushed himself off the wall, and smiled at Inko, before walking over and grabbing her hand.

Together, the two walked out of the hospital.

-LineBreak-

After awhile, Steven got used to being Izuku. He got used to his green hair, Inko as his mother, walking with Kacchan to school, and quirks.

What Steven couldn't get used to, however, was the sinking feeling in his chest. It was heavy, and swallowing him up slowly. The cause; The Crystal Gems.  
He missed them dearly, and it had been years since he had last seen them. Steven couldn't help but feel empty without them, and without his dad as well. It wasn't their fault, Steven knew, he shouldn't have been on the Inter dimensional warp pad. But he couldn't help but feel as though they have given up on him. It had been years, and there is hundreds, thousands, millions of different dimensions. Perhaps they just grabbed another Steven and just replaced him.

Maybe they were glad to be rid of him.

Steven let out a small noise as he laid his head on his desk. Kacchan looked over at him curiously, and began poking him with a pencil.

"Hey, Izu, wake up."

Steven didn't even lift his head, and attempted to bury himself further in his desk. His other seatmates, as they were in school and the small tables held four children, looked over at in duo, before shrugging and going back to their own conversations.

"Leave me alone, Kacchan." Steven replied sadly. His eyes felt itchy, and his voice felt weak.

"Are you okay?" Katsuki asked, stopping with the assault of pokes.

"Yes, just...tired." Steven lifted his head enough to wipe any incoming tears, but was looking in the opposite direction of Kacchan, so as to not worry the young blonde.

"Oh, well… nap-time is in a little while."

"Yeah."

Steven laid his head back on his desk. Kacchan is a good friend, and Steven will be sad when he has to leave for his own dimension.

If he could leave.

 **End of chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, but it seems Steven is sad! Oh no.**


End file.
